Signals received at a receiver are typically processed to compensate for interference due to frequency dependent loss. As an example, adaptive equalization is performed to compensate for inter-symbol interference due to channel loss. Known techniques for adaptive equalization have been used in the area of digital magnetic/optical recording and low speed digital communication such as modem and wireless communication. These techniques typically provide full speed signal processing at the speed of the channel symbol rate for fast tracking error compensation at the receiver for channel variation.